


Tired Boys

by orphan_account



Series: SMPLive Oneshots [3]
Category: SMPLive, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, pure fluff, really short, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 11:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20007217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cooper is a Competitive E-Sport Player, And has to Travel to tourneys Every few months. His Boyfriend however, is just a casual Gamer.One day, after a few days away from home, Cooper comes back home, exhausted and Needs a nice nap with Travis.





	Tired Boys

the Sun receded behind the horizon Line, and The gamers rose to the Moonlight as the Sunlight faded. Among these Gamers was Cooper, otherwise known as Cscoop In the competitive Online game world. He lived in a small apartment with his Boyfriend Travis, Who was more of a Casual Gamer. Many times was Cooper out of the City for tournaments, him being a top Player and all.  
Cooper had just come back Home after a long plane Ride, Tired eye bags bordering his half-open eyes. He rode an elevator up to his floor, and walked to his apartment, standing in front of it he took out his Key card, Swiped it and Let himself in,  
"Hey, Babe. I was watching the Livestreams, You did great against that Altrive Guy!" Travis greeted, Giving a light smile,  
"Yeah. I'm just glad I'm back. I can finally get a good nights rest now that I'm back home" Cooper yawned, tossing his bag to the side and stepping into his bedroom,  
"Aw, you missed your bed and not me?" Travis commented Sarcastically," I am OFFENDED!" He placed his hand to his chest and walked through the doorway into Cooper's room. Cooper had flopped onto the bed and rolled over, making room for Travis. Travis plopped himself next to Cooper, and sat legs crossed, watching his boyfriend. Travis made a quiet unintelligible noise and Cooper turned his head back,  
"Yeah yeah, Go ahead" Cooper mumbled, Half asleep. With that Travis brought his hands up and began to run them through Cooper's Hair, Careful Undoing any knots he came across. As Travis ran his fingers through cooper's Hair, Cooper slowly drifted asleep, exhausted from not only the trip but from staying up late on the three nights he was gone, thinking about Travis. It had only been five minutes When Cooper fell asleep completely, Off in his own land of dreams. Travis Smiled and Gave Cooper a kiss on the forehead, And went to sleep himself, Holding Cooper close.


End file.
